There are many advantages in using bone graft substitutes over transplantable allografts which include avoidance of the danger of transmitting infectious diseases to the host, they are less expensive and are more readily available. However, the mechanical strength of available substitutes is substantially lower than allografts, they lack elasticity and exhibit a poor osteoinductive capability.
During the last two decades porous, calcium and phosphate-based ceramics were developed as synthetic bone graft substitutes. Past works have shown that these substitutes are biocompatible and are easily fabricated in a variety of sizes and shapes. These ceramic compositions of matter typically comprise hydroxyapatite (hereinafter: "HA") and tricalcium phosphate (hereinafter: "TCP") or a mixture (hereinafter: "HA+TCP") thereof.
Synthetic apatites mixed with tricalcium phosphate are widely used in bones and teeth transplantation. Following preparations, the HA+TCP is usually subjected to a mechanical treatment in which the material is ground and/or pressed to obtain a required porosity, hardness or shape, partially overcoming the problems associated with the bone graft substitutes discussed above.
However, the requirement to obtain a good quality bone graft substitute still exists, as well as the need to simplify the mechanical treatment stage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bone substitute being suitable for use as a transplantable graft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for preparing such a bone substitute.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.